womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaenon K. Garrity
Shaenon K. Garrity (born May 4, 1978) is a webcomics writer and artist, best known as the creator of Narbonic. She has been an editor for Viz Media, working on over 20 manga series including Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha and Case Closed. She has contributed to many comics, cartoons and manga publications including Animerica, Nickelodeon Magazine, Otaku USA and websites Anime News Network, The Comics Journal.Shaenon K. Garrity CV Life & Career Garrity was one of the most prominent cartoonists in the Modern Tales network of commercial webcomic sites, and served as the site's editor from 2006 to 2012Talk About Comics Blog (archive.org). Archived 24 Sept 2015. In addition to writing and drawing Narbonic, she wrote (and often drew) spinoff series Li'l Mell and Sergio for Girlamatic, wrote Smithson for Webcomics Nation, and is currently working on the comic Skin Horse which she illustrates and co-authors with Jeffrey Channing Wells. One of the original comics on serializer was Trunktown, a Hutch Owen spin-off drawn by Tom Hart and written by Garrity. She wrote a column called "All the Comics in the World" for Comixology from 2007 to 2012, and currently writes a webcomic review column called "No One Knows You're A Dog" for The Comics Journal. She created the webcomic Smithson, with art by Robert Stevenson, Brian Moore, and Roger Langridge. The strip was first called More Fun and premiered in September 2003 as one of the original strips on the subscription-based site Graphic Smash. The strip, which makes some use of infinite canvas techniques, follows the exploits of the self-appointed campus superhero, Chamucka Man, and several students who attend Smithson College. In 2005, More Fun moved to Webcomics Nation under the new name Smithson. She has also written for Marvel Comics, including their 2005-2007 Marvel Holiday Specials."Marvel Comics for November, Comics Continuum. Published 16 Aug 2005. In 2010, Garrity contributed the story "Prison Knife Fight" to the Machine of Death anthology. She had additional prose stories published over the next two years, and joined the Science Fiction Writers of America in 2012. She has worked for Viz Media since 2000, serving as a manga editor since 2003. Garrity has contributed to the magazine Otaku USA and reviewed manga for Jason Thompson's Manga: The Complete Guide. She appeared in Adventures Into Digital Comics, a 2006 documentary on the comics industry "Adventures into Digital Comics" (archive.org), Icon 2006. Archived 27 Sept 2009 and Stripped, a 2014 feature-length documentary on comic strips. She is married to artist and Cartoon Art Museum curator Andrew Farago."Ten Questions with Shaenon Garrity" (archive.org), Comixpedia. Archived 25 Oct 2006. Awards & Honors In 1997, Jeff Smith announced a contest in the letters page of his comic book series Bone inviting readers to name the baby rat creature who featured prominently in the then-current storyline. Garrity submitted the name "Bartleby", derived from Herman Melville's short story "Bartleby, the Scrivener", which was chosen by Smith and announced in the 28th issue of Bone. In August 2003, Garrity's fans mounted NarboniCon, the first of four annual gatherings devoted to her popular webcomic Narbonic. In 2005, Garrity won the Outstanding Writing award, and was also nominated for Outstanding Comedic Comic, from the Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards,"Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards 2005" (webcitation.org), The Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards. Archived 21 Apr 2010. In the same year, she was also named co-Lulu of the Year by the Friends of Lulu"Past Lulu Award Winners" (archive.org), Friends of Lulu. Archived 16 Oct 2006. (sharing the award with the Flight anthology). External Links * All the Comics in the World, Shaenon's column at Comixology * Interview with Ed Chavez Sources Category:American creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Writers Category:Editors Category:Webcomics Category:Manga Category:1978 Births